


Blessings wait four you (sequel to Three's a crowd and boy is it crowded here)

by petrichor_petrichor



Series: WOW...they're hot (three's a lot) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Blowjobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, DOM! HYUNJIN, Exhibitionism, Fake Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyunjin has them all whipped, I lied cuz Chan isn't dom lol, Lingerie Kink, Multi, Seungmin is the best bestfriend, Smut, alternative universe- the uk, baby boy Chan apparently, dom!Bang Chan, dom!changbin, dominant Hyunjin eunthusiasts where u at, fanboy!Hyunjin, handjobs, help why is hyunjin dominating all of them, okay they ended up all being switches basically, studio bjs, sub! chan, v explicit blowjob scenes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Hyunjin wants nothing more than to get inside of 3racha's hearts (and pants). Seungmin is a good friend and makes it happen.Alternatively; Hyunjin gets to go on dates with all three of the members from his favorite rap trio.(You might want to read the first part before this)





	1. Prologue

“I want to speak to the manager!” Jisung thought he was being funny. In all honesty, he really wasn’t.

“That would be me.” Chan announced as he looked up from his MacBook.

“Right. Can you explain to me what the fuck you think you’re doing?” Jisung lifted the MacBook off from Chan’s lap and replaced it with himself instead.

Chan sighed as he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist. The youngest couldn’t go five seconds before getting touched starved. Jisung didn’t need to explain what he was talking about, Chan knew perfectly well what he was trying to bring up.

“You’re blowing this out of proportion Jisung, it’s just a harmless YouTube show. We really need to be promoted more and this show is a great way to make us more well known in Europe.” Jisung shifted in Chan’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Still, wouldn’t it be a bit weird to you know...date a fan?” Changbin snorted as he watched Jisung lick his lips, a habit the youngest did whenever he was feeling nervous.

“I think you’re forgetting that we aren’t going to date the fan for real. It’s just a show. We’re just going to hold hands with them or what not and then that’s it. It’s not like we’re going to have sex with them or something.” Chan let out a giggle.

“Never say never.” The words earned him a punch from Jisung.

“I just don’t want to share you guys with anyone” Jisung mumbled as he buried his face in Chan’s chest.

“You’re such a softie Jisung. I can’t believe you really thought you would be able to top us. You’re the most submissive person I’ve ever seen. You wouldn’t even be able to top a teddy bear.” Chan high fived Changbin which only made Jisung more offended.

“I could _ totally _top someone!” Chan snorted at the words before doubling over in laughter.

“Why don’t you try to top our fan then?” It was supposed to be a joke but somehow Jisung ended up taking it as a challenge anyway.

“You know what? Maybe I will! Maybe I will dick down our fan and then _ you two _will be the jealous ones!” Changbin just rolled his eyes before picking up Chan’s MacBook again to continue working where he left off. Jisung was starting to sound like a delusional fan when it should be the other way around.

“By the way Chan, do we have any information about the fan that we’re going to see?” Chan hummed in reply.

“I think his name was Hyunjin or something-”

“That name would sound pretty rolling off my tongue” Jisung smirked which made Changbin side eye him.

“You don’t even know if he likes us that way. Maybe he just likes our music. I also find it hard to believe that anyone would like you in that way Jisu-”

“That’s not what you thought when you were balls deep in my mouth!” Jisung yelled as he threw the hotel’s pillow in Changbin’s face. Chan had given up on trying to get them to stop fighting. If they ended up killing each other then that would really only benefit Chan’s bank account since he wouldn’t have to blow his allowance on cheesecake for Jisung and triple sets of the same black outfits for Changbin.

“Apparently it wasn’t even the guy himself that applied. In the email it said that his friend Seungmin had signed him up for this. I’m pretty sure he told Hyunjin after though, right?” 

The three of them shared a look of concern.

“Oh right, by the way…” Jisung and Changbin hummed simultaneously.

“It says that his favorite song from 3racha is WOW.” Changbin let out a scream as he tried to suffocate himself with the hotel pillow.

“Great, that can only mean two things. One; he has a shit music taste, or two; he’s really kinky.” Jisung smirked at the discovery.

“We’re not going to try to find out which one of them is the correct alternati-”

“We definitely are.”

\-----------

  


Being just the tiniest bit lost from where he was sitting alone in the corner of some pub that he’d forgotten the name of in a town he’d never been to before, Hyunjin didn’t appreciate the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He knew what was coming before the stranger had even opened their mouth. Another love confession. He had not flown over all the way from Korea to England to get picked up by some drunk lad that probably had a breath that reeked of Nandon’s chicken. All he wanted was to watch the 3racha show in London in peace and then cry because of post concert depression, was that too much to ask for?

“Not interested”. Hyunjin made sure to not even lift his eyes from his phone to really amplify his words, really twist the dagger in whatever poor girl or boy’s heart that he had just broken. He didn’t get why people still bothered trying to ask him out. His affection, heart and body was something he saved for his three favorite people on planet earth. People called him delusional all the time but it wasn’t his fault. Hyunjin knew that this was a phase that would pass over sooner or later but whilst waiting for his infatuation with 3racha to end, there was no harm in daydreaming about his favorite idols bending him over a desk or popping up in front of him like three wonderful genies.

“Hmm?”

“Is that so?”

“Say it to our faces.” Hyunjin scrunched his face up when he heard three different voices. He didn’t have time to let the confusion set in before he felt his chin being tilted upwards by long and slender fingers. 

The sight had him blinking an unnecessary amount of times and his jaw refused to close after it fell open in shock.

“Excuse me Hyunjin, but do you have a boyfriend?” Jisung broke out into a big grin as Hyunjin felt himself slipping out from his chair.

“Yoh, Jisung, shut up. You’re going to scare him away.” A voice announced that sounded awfully a lot like Changbin. Hyunjin choked and tried to spin around so fast in his chair so he ended up almost falling before he felt a muscular arm wrap around his torso.

“Be careful. We don’t want you to break. Yet.” 

Hyunjin remembered smiling at Chan’s words before his vision turned black.

“I guess Seungmin didn’t tell him after all.”

\-----------

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Hyunjin stirred a bit before cracking open his eyes. 

“Is this heaven?” He asked as he blinked away the dancing spots of dust behind his eyelids and watched as Jisung’s face came into view.

“No this is a hospital. You passed out. How are you feeling?” Hyunjin snapped his head up at the voice and furrowed his brow when he saw an unknown person standing with a camera.

“I’m okay. What’s going on?” He turned to Jisung again who was seated on a plastic chair beside his bed. Chan and Changbin was nowhere to be seen.

“Your friend Seungmin signed you up for this YouTube show called “Blessings for you”. He said you were a diehard fan of 3racha, is that true?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but to blush when Jisung smiled at him. He gave a curt nod which made his black hair fall into his eyes. Jisung felt his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

“Basically the show gives one lucky fan a chance to date the members of their favorite group or trio. If you agree to the offer then you would get three days, one day for every member, to basically do whatever you want with us. As long as it’s pg13, of course.” Jisung didn’t need to know that Hyunjin wanted to suck his dick and he hoped that he hadn’t seen the very explicit imagine he had written down when Jisung looked at his phone before he had passed out.

“That sounds amazing.” Hyunjin choked out and Jisung smiled as he brushed away the hair that was getting in the way of Hyunjin’s eyes.

“So what do you say? You can of course say no, don’t feel obliged to say yes just because I’m he-”

“Yes! Of course I want this. Yes, yes yes!” Hyunjin screamed as he jumped out of the bed only to wrap his arms around Jisung’s neck, completely forgetting the fact that he was being filmed.

“Great.” Jisung pulled away from the hug and stretched out his hand towards Hyunjin.

“I’m J.One and I’m going to be your boyfriend for the day! Nice to meet you.” Hyunjin enthusiastically shook Jisung’s hand.

“I’m Hyunjin and I’m going to be the subject of your dreams.” Jisung didn’t want to ask what kind of dreams he was talking about in front of the camera but he was pretty sure that he could figure it out himself by the look Hyunjin was giving him.

The pg13 rule was definitely going to be harder to follow than what he had expected.


	2. J.One- They call him squirrel because he busts the nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?? I... I have no words? for this? I am sorry? If you manage to find any SIGN of some kind of plot here then you're basically Sherlock Holmes because this is just .... filth? I need to redeem myself by writing something fluffy now.

“The filming will go on from nine in the morning until three in the afternoon.” Jisung couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his lips when he witnessed how disappointment settled on Hyunjin’s face followed by the male pouting cutely. The fan had a really nice pair of lips, Jisung noticed before immediately scolding himself for checking out one of his fans. Maybe he wasn’t even Hyunjin’s bias?

“That’s such a short amount of time though.” Hyunjin whined as he turned around to Jisung to show off his pout, probably not aware of how Jisung had been ogling his lips from the moment he had laid his eyes on him. In his defence, Hyunjin had marvelous lips. He couldn’t look away from them even if he wanted to. They were full and dusty peach coloured. Jisung wanted to see if Hyunjin’s lips would get even fuller and turn red if he bit them. Of course, those were thoughts he would keep to himself because he didn’t want to scare Hyunjin off. It was funny, how Hyunjin was supposed to be Jisung’s fanboy yet Jisung seemed to be falling for Hyunjin at every move the other made. It was a privilege to breathe the same air as Hyunjin, to have him stand in front of Jisung and let Jisung admire the way his chest rose and then fell slowly. Jisung bit down on his lip when a wish to make Hyunjin’s heart speed up planted itself in his head. 

“I’m sorry but we don’t have all day. I need to be home in time to watch  _ The Great British bake off _ .” Right, Jisung had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone with Hyunjin and that he also wasn’t even close to Korea right now.

“It’s okay Hyunjin, I’ll make sure that you’ll have the best four hours of your life.” Seeing Jisung break out into a smile that could make the sun jobless made Hyunjin’s heart beat faster. He didn’t bother telling Jisung that there definitely wasn’t four hours between 9 AM and 3 PM.

\------------

  
  


“I didn’t know this would happen, if I did, I would have picked out a much cuter outfit.” And there was that fucking pout again. The fucking pout that made Jisung pull nervously on the end of his pink hoodie to hide his growing boner which became noticeably harder to do when he imagined those pouty lips wrapped around his dick and-

“We need to record an intro so if you could just stand here then that would be peng.” They were outside some tall ass tower that Hyunjin had informed him was called “Big Ben”, a name that made Jisung snicker uncontrollably because he has the most lame sense of humour ever, and the reporter/youtuber, Jisung had already forgotten who they were out with, was standing with a camera that she soon shoved up in their faces. 

The reporter held some sort of instruction speech and told them the rules. Jisung could have sworn that he saw Hyunjin’s face drop when the reporter mentioned that no kissing would be allowed but Hyunjin quickly regained his composure so fast that Jisung began to doubt his eyes.

“So Hyunjin” Jisung cringed at the way the reporter failed to pronounce his fan’s name. “Since it’s your day, how would you like to spend it?” Hyunjin fumbled a bit when the reporter handed him her mic.

“I want to go shopping with Jisung!” When Hyunjin handed the microphone back to the reporter, Jisung made sure to roll his eyes at Hyunjin.

“Shopping? Really? Out of all the things we could do you choose shopping?” Hyunjin let out an angelic laugh and took Jisung’s left hand.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.” Jisung couldn’t help but shudder when Hyunjin squeezed his hand.

\----------

It was honestly not that bad to see Hyunjin’s face constantly lighting up whenever he found a cute shirt or when he took his time to insult some black camo pants because camo pants should only come in green. “-That’s like, the entire point of camo pants”. At last, Hyunjin seemed content with the grey hoodie and the black leather pants he had picked out. He took Jisung’s hand and led him to the changing room where the reporter had been stopped from entering because it was the men’s changing rooms. 

“It’ll just be a minute.” Hyunjin said with a wink as he entered a changing booth, leaving Jisung leaning against the wall.

“So, any reason behind why you picked out a grey hoodie?” Jisung had switched over to Korean by now. 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked innocently behind the cubicle shaped booth.

“Oh nothing.” Jisung felt himself flushing. Maybe he had over analysed it all.

“It may or may not have been because the person you sang about in WOW wore grey clothes.” Okay so Jisung had been right all along. “Figured that grey would catch your attention.” Jisung had to stop himself from admitting to Hyunjin that he had already caught his attention. There was a pregnant silence before Hyunjin let out a sigh.

“Everything okay?” Worry was evident in his voice.

“Yeah it’s just that...Jisung, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but ehm...I need help with the pants.” Jisung’s eyes widened at those words. 

“You...you want me to call for help?” He needed to test the water.

“No! No that would be humiliating. Could you maybe...maybe you could help?” Hyunjin’s voice trailed off and Jisung felt confidence surge through him when he realized that  _ he _ had made Hyunjin nervous.

“I’m coming in, okay?” There was a hum in reply and Jisung opened the door.

Hyunjin was turned towards the door, back facing the mirror. He had the grey hoodie on and it looked so cute on him and Jisung wanted nothing more than to just cuddle Hyunjin and run away with him. He didn’t see how there was any issues with the pants though, they were on his legs and…

Oh.

Hyunjin lifted the hoodie to reveal that the leather pants weren’t really completely on yet. The pants were pulled up to the end of his thighs but they wouldn’t go over his crotch. Jisung couldn’t help but to stare at Hyunjin’s grey calvin klein boxers that were showing since the pants weren’t fully on. Grey. Maybe Seungmin  _ had  _ told Hyunjin about what he had signed him up for. 

“Jisung, please help.” Hyunjin whined and Jisung hoped that nobody else in the store understood Korean.

Jisung let out a quiet groan as he let one finger from each hand hook in the pants’ eyes. 

“Okay let’s try this. I’ll pull you forward and you sort of try to jump in them to make them slide up further?” He could feel himself starting to sweat and licked his lips. “Okay, 1...2...3.”

Jisung pulled Hyunjin towards him and Hyunjin tried to meet him somewhere in the middle. It did work, the pants managed to slide up so that they were covering Hyunjin’s underwear but it also made Hyunjin collide into Jisung and made their hips press together. Jisung stifled a groan as he felt Hyunjin’s crotch rubbing up against his own. He wanted nothing more than to just grind against Hyunjin but he held himself back. 

“Uh, I think the zipper is jammed.” Hyunjin chuckled as he rested his forehead against Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung used the opportunity to check out Hyunjin’s ass in the mirror in front of him. It was a mistake.

“You need me to help you with it?” Jisung asked and cursed himself for how uneven the words and his breathing came out.

“Yes please.” Hyunjin whispered. Jisung didn’t know what got over him but in the next second he was kneeling in front of Hyunjin.

“Can I use my mouth to pull it up?” A pregnant silence ensued and Jisung was sure that he had crossed a line when Hyunjin’s lips formed a small “o”. But then, Hyunjin nodded and licked his lips. Jisung drank in the sight of Hyunjin’s pupils dilating and immediately took in the small piece of metal in his mouth before placing his hands on Hyunjin’s hips. With the use of his teeth, he managed to pull the zipper up, mouth dangerously close to making contact with Hyunjin’s crotch.

“There! Now you’re-” Maybe it had been a mistake to say that whilst he was still on his knees because Hyunjin ended up bucking his hips against Jisung’s mouth when he began talking.

“Fuck.” A hand flew to grip Jisung’s hair. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. It was a reflex.” Hyunjin was panting and Jisung blinked up. It was both comforting and cute to know that he wasn’t the only sensitive person out there. Chan and Changbin always made fun of him for being overly sensitive but it seemed as if he maybe, just maybe, had the upper hand here.

“It’s okay. But if you wanted me to suck you off then you shouldn't have asked me to zip you up to begin with-” Jisung winked at Hyunjin before getting interrupted by a loud knock on the changing booth’s door. 

“Sir you’ve been in there for 20 minutes now, please hurry up, we have more customers waiting.” Jisung immediately got up and thanked heavens for the door going all the way to the floor and not leaving some awkward gap between the floor and the door because that would have been a dead give away.

“I’ll be out in a second!” Hyunjin shouted in English before switching over to Korean again. “Can you help me get these off?”

Jisung’s eyes widen.

“Why was the point of putting them on you in the first place then?” Hyunjin just giggled before unzipping his pants.

“They won’t go over my ass.” He whined as he turned to face the mirror. He wiggled and jumped a little to really show Jisung that he was really telling the truth. “Care to help me out?”

Fucking hell, Hyunjin was going to be the end of him. Jisung once again hooked his fingers in the pants’ eyes and accidentally pulled Hyunjin backwards so that his now boxer clad ass was pressed against his hard on. There was definitely no way around this. 

“Sorry, it’s uh...morning wood?” Jisung offered and Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at his reflection.

“Morning wood at 2 in the afternoon?” He asked and Jisung felt his throat dry up. 

“Exactly.” Hyunjin pouted at the one worded reply.

“That’s too bad. Here I was thinking that you were hard because of me.” Hyunjin bent over to pull of the leather pants which only made his ass fit more nicely against Jisung’s crotch. Jisung’s arm wrapped an arm around Hyunjin’s waist to keep them from falling. 

“Hyunjin, if you don’t stop whatever it is that you’re doing then I’m going to cum in my pants.” Jisung gritted out. What even was self control and dignity anymore? Jisung surely as hell wouldn’t know.

“Stop what?” Hyunjin asked as he met Jisung’s eyes in the mirror. “This?” He ground his hips backwards and Jisung had to bend down over Hyunjin and bite his shoulder so that he wouldn’t let out a filthy moan. The way Hyunjin was letting out chuckles because of him was humiliating.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are.” Jisung mumbled against Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“There’s a mirror right in front of us babe. Look at it.” Hyunjin ordered. Somewhere in the deepest and darkest corner of Jisung’s filthy and fucked out mind, he vaguely remembered telling Changbin and Chan that he would make a great top. He’s not sure that they would agree if they saw him taking orders now. Jisung lifted his head up the slightest and Hyunjin shot him a wink before he put his hands on either side of the long wall mirror.

“What are you-”

“Babe, do you think you’ll be able to come untouched?” Jisung blinked slowly as he straightened himself up, one arm still wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist.

“What do you mean?” His words sounded clueless but his hips acted on their own accord, rocking against Hyunjin.

“I want you to come whilst dry humping me.” This time, Jisung couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips. Fuck the people outside. They could fuck off, or they could listen, Jisung didn’t really have the energy to focus or care on anyone or anything that wasn’t Hyunjin or his delicious ass. 

Jisung started thrusting his clothed crotch against Hyunjin’s boxer clad ass. It was humiliating, how fast it took him to get so fucking close. Jisung tried to hold himself back but it was hard with the way Hyunjin looked at him through the mirror, chest heaving fast and a rose coloured blush rising up his cheeks. What really sent him over the edge though was the fact that Hyunjin took one of his hands and placed it in his mouth. Jisung wanted to dirty talk Hyunjin and say some silly shit like “Yeah, take my fingers just like that” but either Hyunjin was able to read minds or he was just very experienced because he did it without Jisung telling him to. 

Hyunjin licked and covered every digit on Jisung’s right hand in saliva before he began suckling on them and then moving on to gagging on his fingers. The gagging sound should be disgusting but it’s what sent Jisung over the edge.

“Oh..oh fuck.” Jisung whined as his hips stuttered against Hyunjin. If the male had choked on his fingers alone, he couldn’t wait to see Hyunjin choke on his cock. Jisung groaned as he felt his cum painting and making his underwear sticky. 

Hyunjin straightened up and changed into his old pants. 

“You didn’t come.” Jisung stated as he watched Hyunjin pick up the clothes that had fallen to the floor.

“I’m saving myself.” He stated and Jisung furrowed his brows. It was as if a ball of jealousy had suddenly spawned in him.

“For who?” Hyunjin looked up and batted his eyelashes.

“For all three of you, of course. Who else?” Jisung groaned and trapped Hyunjin in a bear hug.

“You’re going to be the death of us, do you know that?” He whispered against Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin giggled.

“By the end of this, you won’t be able to imagine a life without me.”

Jisung didn’t doubt him for one second.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are v appreciated. Imma yeet myself out of a window now k thaNKS. Plz don't judge the chapter name I-


	3. SpearB- Ugly and immature swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Hyunjin mentions feet. Plz be aware.

“Guys, I think I’m in love.” Jisung had expected a big reaction, something along the lines of Changbin and Chan’s heads blowing up because they literally and figuratively got their minds blown. The high expectations instead only lead to Jisung being more disappointed than he had ever been before. His best friends/ favorite dick appointments didn’t even bother looking up from where they were laying on the hotel bed, engrossed in a very heated debate about what the right way to pronounce the word “pecan” was. Pretty funny, considering the fact that Changbin didn’t really know that much English and therefore had no idea on how to defend himself. Jisung, dissatisfied with the response or rather, lack of response, cleared his throat.

“I topped Hyunjin.” Still no reaction. It was obvious that drastic measures needed to be taken. Jisung took in a deep breath and

“I came in my pants whilst dry humping Hyunjin in a changing room”. Two pairs of dark eyes immediately narrowed into small slits all because of Jisung.

“You what now?” Changbin had clearly heard what Jisung had said which made Jisung suddenly stutter. Why did he have to repeat himself?

“Jisung, do you know how dangerous that is for our career?” Chan didn’t look angry but he certainly did look disappointed which was even worse in Jisung’s opinion.

“I’m sorry he’s just so...enchanting. I can’t explain it. He makes my heart soft and my dick hard at the same time and I’m pretty sure that’s illegal? Like how can one person make you want to cuddle them and then make you want to fuck them in the next second? Is that allowed?” Jisung groaned loudly and threw himself down onto the hotel bed in between Chan and Changbin. If he had looked up, he would have noticed how his best friends exchanged another one of those “Who’s going to tell him” glances that were only getting more and more frequent the more they got to know each other.

“Jisung are you being serious?” Changbin’s voice, Changbin’s judgment, Jisung could pinpoint that voice even if he was laying down face first in a white duvet hotel pillow, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

“If I wasn’t being serious then would I really have thrown myself over dramatically down onto a bed and wait for a reply to be sent from God Woojin?” Chan and Changbin had no idea who this “God Woojin” was but they chose to respect Jisung’s religion nonetheless.

“I mean yeah, you would do anything for attention.” Changbin snickered.

“Shut the fuck up before I suck your dick.” Chan had to lunge forward and hook an arm around Jisung’s waist to stop him from either punching Changbin or following through with his threat.

“Let’s calm down, shall we? But Jisung, were you actually serious when you said that you didn’t know that you could be horny for a person and also want to snuggle the-” Jisung turned his head around to look at his leader.

“Yes? Is that something normal or? Jesus, why do you look so shocked?” Chan furrowed his brows and Changbin let out a snort in front of them.

“The hentai has really made him rot on the inside.” Jisung let out a snarl and tried to lunge forward at Changbin but was stopped by Chan’s grip around him.

“Jisung, have you never had a crush before?”

“A what now?”

This time around, Jisung did see the look Changbin and Chan exchanged.

“If you think this is going to stop me from getting inside of Hyunjin’s pants then you’re wrong. Sharing is caring, Jisung.” Changbin winked at him before grabbing a condom from the hotel drawer.

\-----------

  
“The reporter’s sick today.”

Changbin met Hyunjin for the second time in his life on the end of Westminster Bridge, the end of the bridge that led to Big Ben. Jisung had jotted down almost unreadable directions paired with some drawings that made things just the tiniest bit easier on a yellow post it note. Chan had to hold the youngest of them back after he for the third time had tried to run out along with Changbin. He had made fun of Jisung, laughed at how naive and childish he had been for falling in love so stupidly fast but when he was standing right infront of Hyunjin it was as if the universe was dead set on making Changbin eat his own words. The taller male was clad in all black, an oversized hoodie, a black baseball cap and a black pair of leather pants. Changbin really appreciated those leather pants, they looked new which made Changbin feel the tiniest bit guilty for knowing that he was most likely going to end up ripping of those leather pants from Hyunjin later that day, if Hyunjin gave him consent to (ofc). Hyunjin had topped it all of with a fake lip ring and that’s what gave it away for Changbin. The younger had gone out of his way to impress him. He’d made an effort to pick out a style similar to that of Changbin’s so that he could catch Changbin’s attention. The entire situation tugged at Changbin’s heart strings, it was just so affectionate somehow.

“That’s okay, I didn’t like that bitch anyway. Jisung told me that she didn’t allow any kissing.” In a very obvious attempt at “trying-to-look-like-I-don’t-care” Changbin shoved his hands in his sweatpants pockets only to choke on his spit when his fingers clammed around the packaged condom. He had almost forgotten it.

Hyunjin let out an airy laugh.

“Did the no kissing rule upset you, Changbinnie?” Changbin looked up just in time to see Hyunjin lick his lips before using his tounge to prod at the fucking fake lip ring. Jesus Christ that lip ring should be illegal.

“Maybe.” Changbin settled with and Hyunjin hummed a little as his eyes drifted to take in the city and the Londoners.

“Do you still want to go through with it, the date, I mean?” Changbin wasn’t the one to pull out, which would have been much funnier to say if he was straight, especially not if Hyunjin was involved.

“Absolutely. I’ve made a deal.” “With the devil”, Changbin wanted to add but stopped himself before he made a fool out of himself.

“Great.” Changbin could swear that he saw stars light up in the other’s dark eyes. “I just need to go home real quick and fetch my phone. Care to tag along?” Changbin nodded. Of course.

What could possibly go wrong?

\-----------

  
“I thought you lived in Korea?” Hyunjin threw his keys into an empty ceramic flower pot before pulling off his shoes.

“I do. This is my late relatives’ house. They’re on vacation right now.”

“Where are they on vacation?” Hyunjin smiled as he put away his shoes on the metal shoe rack.

“Korea.”

“You came from Korea to England, where your relatives live, only for your relatives in England to then fly to Korea?” Changbin quirked an eyebrow and Hyunjin let out a laugh.

“Exactly. I can take your jacket by the way.” Hyunjin offered and Changbin complied. When he then bent down to pull of his boots, he hadn’t foreseen the fact that his condom could fall out from his pockets but it did.

“You dropped something. I’ll-” Hyunjin’s words got caught off when Changbin stepped on the condom package.

“You have a foot fetish or something? Want me to kiss your feet?” The taller boy quirked an eyebrow at Changbin’s flushed face.

“No uh, I’ll get it.” It made Hyunjin scoff.

“Stop being silly, I’m already on the floor, what could it possibly be that you-” Hyunjin pushed Changbin’s foot when the latter refused to move, resulting in Changbin losing his balance and falling backwards until his back was met with Hyunjin’s relatives’ welcome mat.

“I can explain?” Changbin offered when he saw Hyunjin pick up the condom and held it up between his pointer and middle finger.

“Please do.” Okay. Changbin certainly hadn’t expected that.

“I’m sorry what.”

“You said you could explain yourself, so explain.” Hyunjin had crawled forward and was now sitting by Changbin’s, who was still laying on the floor, legs.

Changbin decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want Hyunjin to know how much of a pervert he was just yet.

“What’s the matter with you Changbinnie? Cat’s got your tongue?” Hyunjin purred as he let a hand travel from Changbin’s knee up to where Changbin’s thigh began. Changbin just stared. He was a top but why was Hyunjin making him feel like a submissive bitch? He didn’t even realize that he had let out a low whine until Hyunjin giggled cutely. Hyunjin leaned in to place his lips just underneath Changbin’s left ear.

“Changbinnie, did you come here expecting to fuck me?” Hyunjin licked his lips as he drew back to scan the older’s face. What was he supposed to answer? Yes, he wanted to fuck but no, he hadn’t know that they would actually do it but it sure did seem as that what was Hyunjin was trying to imply.

“Baby, answer me.” Changbin’s hips bucked up into nothing at the nickname. Of course Hyunjin had to notice it. Not only did he notice it, because apparently that wasn’t embarrassing enough, he also had to make sure that Changbin knew that he noticed it. “Changbinnie, don’t you think you’re being a bit selfish?” Maybe he was.

“I don’t care.” In a futile attempt to regain his power, Changbin pulled down Hyunjin’s face until he could smell the americano on the taller’s breath.

“I really, really want to kiss you right now.” Changbin reached up to tuck away some of Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear. “You look so beautiful.” Just as he was about to capture the other’s lips, Hyunjin’s hand met his chest.

“I didn’t kiss Jisung, therefore I can’t kiss you either.” Hyunjin paired his words with a sad smile. Changbin didn’t know that he had taken Jisung’s feelings into account. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t apologise, it’s okay.” The fun sized rapper, said with all the love in the world, gave the taller one of them a small smile.

“I want to kiss you to.” Had Hyunjin changed his mind? He was almost closing the gap between their lips until; “But we have to wait until I’m done with Chan’s date.” Hyunjin pulled away and got of Changbin, much to his discontent.

“What are you planning?” Changbin asked as he tried to calm down his hormones.

“A surprise. Come on now, I want to show you my room here.”

It wasn’t really a question, Changbin had no say in it.

  
\-----------

Hyunjin’s room was nice. It was neat but not squeaky clean. Somewhat minimalistic yet still personal. Changbin appreciated the room tour but didn’t know why Hyunjin would take him up here if he wasn’t planning on letting Changbin get a piece of his ass anyway.

“You come here a lot?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the horrible joke or pickup line.

“My relatives are always on vacation so I have this house to myself whenever I decide to go to England.” What was he getting at?

“What do you do when you’re alone. Like, what do you do to keep yourself from getting bored?” Changbin coughed and Hyunjin’s face lit up.

“I can show you what I do when I’m home alone.” Dirty thoughts made their way into Changbin’s brain and forced not so PG scenes to start playing in his head.

“Sure.” His throat was going dry.

“Take a seat.” Changbin complied when Hyunjin nodded his face in the direction of a white armchair in the corner of the room.

Hyunjin picked up a macbook from his marble desk and then laid down on his bed, head propped up against the white headboard behind him. It took Changbin a couple of seconds to realize that his assumptions were wrong. He had expected Hyunjin to watch porn or something but instead all he could hear from the overpriced laptop was his own voice rapping. Of course, how did he even come to the conclusion that Hyunjin would watch porn in front of him, he wasn’t as shameless as Jisung. Changbin was ready to breathe out in relief until he saw how the laptop shifted in Hyunjin’s lap.

“What are you-” Changbin’s eyes widened when he saw that Hyunjin had pulled down the zipper of his leather pants. Hyunjin moved the laptop so that Changbin could see the male’s crotch better.

With his eyes still fixated on the laptop, Hyunjin palmed his erection through his boxers.

“Hyunjin-”

“I’m home alone, remember?” Right. Changbin had almost forgotten that. The message was clear, look but don’t touch or interact. Fuck Hyunjin and his exhibitionistic side.

Hyunjin wiggled a bit before he pulled his pants of completely, revealing him in only boxers and the black hoodie. In agony, Changbin watched Hyunjin’s long delicate fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers. He wanted to tell Hyunjin to get rid of the fucking boxers but he pinched himself as a reminder that he was only supposed to watch. It got harder to watch when Hyunjin kept on letting out sinful moans as he got himself off to Changbin’s voice. Fuck it, if Hyunjin was dead set on ignoring him then he surely wouldn’t mind it if Changbin decided to jerk off in the armchair. So he did.

Changbin discarded his sweatpants, spat in his hand and wasted no time to wrap it around his length. Fuck teasing himself, Hyunjin had already done enough of that. Getting himself close was the easy part, trying to keep in his moans were the hard part. Hyunjin quickly noticed it and when he did, his already dark eyes somehow became darker.

“Changbinnie, come sit on the bed.” Who was Changbin to deny Hyunjin? He was just happy that Hyunjin had stopped ignoring him. When he placed himself on the bed, Hyunjin immediately spread his legs and wrapped his free hand around Changbin’s length.

“Fuck!” Changbin wheezed as Hyunjin spread his own legs and kept trying to jerk himself off. “Take these off I want to-fucking hell.” Changbin leaned forward and pulled off Hyunjin’s boxers so that they were down to his thighs. He watched in awe as he saw Hyunjin’s dick slap his stomach. It was an obscene scene yet somehow so beautiful. The tip of Hyunjin’s dick was glistening in precum and Changbin really wanted to just--

“No touching.” Hyunjin warned him and spread his legs more comfortably. It was a somewhat awkward angle but that didn’t stop Changbin’s dick from twitching with every stroke Hyunjin blessed him with.

Changbin was sure that he looked completely fucked out where he was sat panting on the bed as Hyunjin got both of them off but he didn’t find it in himself to care as Hyunjin sped up his pace.

“You touch yourself to the sound of my voice often?” Hyunjin’s eyes bore into his.

“Define often?” He ordered and Changbin choked before Hyunjin let out a strained moan followed by a breathy chuckle. “Twice a day or so, I’d probably say.” Changbin let out a high moan at that and bucked up into Hyunjin’s hand. The action seemed to have some kind of effect on Hyunjin because he let his own length in order for him to focus solely on Changbin.

“You like that?” Hyunjin asked with a tilt of his head. Changbin moaned in reply and in the next second got pushed down onto the bed so that he was laying down. A hand wrapped its way around his neck and Hyunjin smirked down at him as he kept jerking him off.

“Changbinnie likes fucking my hand?” Hyunjin asked as he bit his lip. Changbin really wanted to taste Hyunjin and that stupid ass lip ring. Instead, he settled with thrusting up into Hyunjin’s hand until the latter bent down to whisper something against his ear. “If fucking my hand gets you this excited then I can’t even imagine how you’d react when I’ll let you fuck me for real.”

And with those words, Changbin felt himself spill all over Hyunjin’s hand. He kept thrusting up against Hyunjin’s hand due to a mixture of afterglow and overstimulation when Hyunjin kept his grip around his length and his throat. He had never imagined that Hyunjin would be into choking. The tall male finally let his dick go only to inspect his hand that was covered in cum. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s grip around his neck tightened and Changbin’s mouth opened to try to suck in more air. All he got was Hyunjin shoving in his fingers into his mouth.

“Be a good boy and swallow.” Hyunjin cooed as Changbin licked his fingers clean. As his vision began to go black, Hyunjin let go of his throat and Changbin finally got to breathe in air. “Did it taste good?” Changbin only nodded. He had stolen Chan’s pineapple juice together with Jisung after all.

“Good, then I might consider giving you a blowjob next time-” Changbin groaned and let his head fall back onto Hyunjin’s pillow.

“You’re going to make me hard again if you say shit like that. What are you, an incubus sent from heaven?” Hyunjin giggled.

“I think incubus are summoned from hell if I remember correctly?”

“I’m sure you don’t come from hell.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re hotter than hell.” Changbin laughed as Hyunjin threw a pillow at his face.

“I’m going to punish me for that. Say you’re sorry.” Hyunjin warned.

“Hmmm. Nope. I would rather get punished.” Changbin smiled into the pillow as he imagined Hyunjin choking him again. He was excited for whatever punishment was about to come until-

_“Hyung, hyung, hyung, look over there, she’s so pretty. Wow, I really want to date that woman!”_

_“Where do I look?”_

_“There there there”_

_“Where?”_

_“There, dressed in grey, grey grey!_

_“Excuse me noona-”_

_Changbin jolted up and tackled Hyunjin and the computer._

_“Okay I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’ll give you my house and my car or whatever you want in life, now please, turn that shit off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. Imagine how neat this would have been if I posted all the chapters like five days in a row. Any-who, things have made it harder for me to make time to sit down and write but I'm going to try and write anyway ugshhda. Comments and kudos are v v appreciated <3 Have a good day.


	4. CB97- I like hot, tell me if you like it hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin wants to break Chan, Chan wants to unravel Hyunjin. (Plz re read the tags to ensure that u aren't reading anything that makes u uncomfy <3)
> 
> Hey! This story hasn't been abandoned, it just went missing for a month, plz enjoy (or hate) these like 4.3k words worth of smut and crack lol <3

“I think I’m scarred for life. Like I seriously think I need therapy after today.” Changbin announce as he steps into their hotel room.

The ride back to the hotel had been a drag and he wanted nothing more than to just get sandwiched in between his two best friends, not in a sexual way, mind yoh, and fall asleep. He had thought that Jisung and Chan would be cuddled up on the hotel bed by now but as he took in the scene in front of him, Changbin came to the horrible realization that there were versions of Chan and Jisung that existed out of his own perception. Rather than the two being all icky and lovey dovey with each other, Chan is sat on the carpeted hotel floor, red Bose headphones plastered over his ears and blasting something from his 2012 EDM playlist, with his muscular arms wrapped around his legs that he had pulled up to his chest. The oldest of them was rocking back and forth on the floor whilst shaking and Changbin was to say the least, very confused.

“Chan, what’s-” Chan jolts at the words and stares up at Changbin with wide eyes. When he sees who it is, he exhales and slowly slides the headphones off and let his eyes dart nervously around the room.

“It’s Jisung. He...he keeps talking about some fucking cult, man. It’s so fucking weird, bro.” Changbin cringes at the excessive use of man and bro, especially considering the fact that they had fucked. “Like I don’t know what he’s doing but he replaces the first letter of every word with a J and I don’t know why and now he’s talking about sacrificing us- Oh no.” Changbin’s brows furrow in confusion when Chan’s eyes widen even more.

“Sacrificing what? What’s going on-”

“It’s too late, Changbin! He’s behind you!” Chan screams and Changbin is just about to ask what the fuck Chan is talking about when he feels how a strand of hair gets plucked from his scalp.

“What the fuck-”

“Jot jit!” Changbin spins around, hand running through his hair, only to discover a very triumphant looking Jisung holding up a black hair strand as if it’s a treasure. Somehow, Changbin ends up unconsciously comparing Jisung to that ugly rat from Star Wars, Changbin thinks it’s called Gollum or something, when it wheezes out “-My precious.”

“Jisung what the fuck are you doing.” Chan is sobbing uncontrollably on the floor now and Changbin shoots him a pitiful glance.

“I am, oh fuck I mean, J jam jaking ja jult.” Yeah, not on Changbin’s watch.

Changbin crosses the small room and digs around in Chan’s backpack, feeling his way through moldy peaches (ew) and ranch dressing because Chan can’t eat pizza like a normal person, before he finds what he’s looking for.

“J jhall jow jacrifice jou jtwo jo jhe jevil-” Jisung doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Yeah, no the fuck you won’t.” And then Jisung’s voice gets muffled by Chan’s balled up shirt that Changbin’s presses into his mouth. “Sorry, Sung, you’ll get to be anti Christ some other day.” Jisung gives him his best pair of puppy eyes but that shit doesn’t work on Changbin because he’s not whipped. Or well, he’s whipped, but it’s certainly not for Jisung.

“Oh God. He stopped. Is it over? Are we dead?” Chan asks as he sprints up from the floor.

Changbin feels bad for him. The blonde has dark circles under his eyes from pulling way more all nighters than what would be considered normal or healthy. It’s gotten to the point where Changbin is starting to wonder if Chan has started to defy the generally accepted concept of time because the male seems to be working more than 24 hours per day. People would say Changbin was over exaggerating but he knows that deep inside, Immanuel Kant would be proud of him for questioning time and space. Whether Chan believes and accepts or rejects the concept of time isn’t what’s important now though, what’s important is that he needs to get some sleep and it’s Changbin’s duty to be a good friend and let him know it.

“You need to get some sleep.” Chan immediately diverts his eyes from Changbin and looks down at the floor in shame when the short rapper calls him out on his terrible time management.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Chan you need to fucking_ relax._ You need to sleep. You’ve been spitting out tracks faster than people spit out cum after they’ve gone down on someone who’s eaten spinach-”

“Weird flex but okay-” Changbin rolls his eyes and feels his heart sink when Chan doesn’t even _try_ to appreciate his metaphors. Then he suddenly gets an idea.

“Hey, why don’t you sleep with Hyunjin tomorrow for your “date day”.” Chan sputters at his words and puts his hands over his ears.

“How can you say that about a fan? I can’t just go and dick him down in the middle of Westminster Bridge-” Changbin hadn’t even looked at it from that point of view.

“I didn’t mean sleep with him sexually, I meant sleep as in actual sleep sleep. Although, I doubt you’ve ever experienced that.” He snorts at his own words when Chan lets out a huff and drops his hands. “He can like take your sleep virginity.”

“That sounds so wrong on so many levels, Changbin.”

“Oh shut up, you know I’m referring to the fact that you’ve never gotten a good night's worth of sleep. Jesus, is sex all you think about?” Changbin puts his hands on his hips when Chan starts stroking his chin as he rummages through his brain. “You know what? Don’t even answer it. I’ll go to bed now, you know what a bed is right? Usually rectangular, sometimes square-” Chan chucks an empty water bottle at Changbin in lieu of a verbal reply.

As Changbin heads for the bathroom he isn’t exactly shocked to find Jisung laying on the floor with Chan’s shirt still balled up in his mouth. Chan must have noticed how Changbin stopped.

“What is it?” Chan asks from across the room.

“Jisung is pretending to be dead because I shoved your shirt in his mouth.” Jisung furrows his brows at the words. “Breathing through your nose is a thing, you know? Also, if you’re pretending to be dead then maybe try not to furrow your brows. It’s sort of a dead giveaway.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“You look like shit.”

Chan wishes he could say the same for Hyunjin but he’s never been good at lying. The male is, if even possible, more beautiful than the first time Chan saw him. Hyunjin is dressed in a baby blue button up shirt and a pair of khaki brown pants. Chan thinks that Hyunjin dresses way too fancy and innocent compared to his actions. All the Londoners passing by on Westminster Bridge would agree that Hyunjin looked like the perfect son in law. None of them beside Chan knew that Hyunjin was far from it and that he leaned closer to the type of guy who would get arrested for public sex. It made Chan pissed off for some reason. Hyunjin’s facade was annoying and scary at the same time. Chan wanted to tear it down and show everyone that Hyunjin was nothing but a ticking lust filled bomb, covered in button up shirts that were a size too small for him and gold watches that Chan knew were fake because Jisung wore the exact same ones.

“Didn’t your parents tell you not to judge a book by its cover?” Hyunjin tilts his head at Chan’s words and stares at him innocently. “You’re a perfect example of that saying.”

Slowly, a smile spreads on Hyunjin’s lips.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Chan squints his eyes at him. He’s suddenly been gifted with tunnel vision and the only thing he can see is Hyunjin.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin lets out a small laugh at the older’s question.

“You try so hard to be civil and put together but honestly, the thing you want to do most is ruin me, isn’t it?” Had he been that obvious? Chan doesn’t usually let his emotions slip up like this.

A beep indicates that Hyunjin has received a text message. The younger hauls his phone up and pockets it in the same breath.

“The reporter is on her way, said she’d be five minutes late.” Chan doesn’t know where the other is getting at and stares at him in confusion. “Do you want to get away from here? Ditch the reporter and her stupid rules?” Oh. So that’s what Hyunjin had been planning all along.

“Wouldn’t that ruin our image though?” Hyunjin merely laughs at Chan’s question.

“Please, I let Jisung dry hump me in a clothing store and then I made Changbin lick up his own cum. Running away for a few hours certainly wouldn’t be the thing that ruined your image.”

“I don’t know what Jisung and Changbin sees in you.” Chan mumbles as Hyunjin fixes the sleeves of his shirt.

“You don’t have to understand what they see in me because you have already found what you like with me, haven’t you?” Hyunjin smirks up at Chan as he helps him fix his tie.

“You’re insane.” The blonde rapper mutters under his breath as Hyunjin’s hands pull at his tie and makes it fit just a bit too snug around his neck.

“You’re projecting, darling.” Chan squints his eyes at him. “Oh don’t look at me like that, I already know you took psychology in school. Chan, there isn’t a single thing I can’t figure out about you if I wanted to. Now, let’s go.” Hyunjin gives him a pat on his chest and smooths out the material of Chan’s shirt.

Chan has always been up for a challenge.

“Let’s see about that.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Hyunjin leads them to a studio in the middle of God knows where. Chan gives Hyunjin a “shut up” look when the younger chuckles at the amaze in Chan’s eyes when he sees the small black building.

“Impressed?”

“In your dreams.” Chan is supposed to be older than Hyunjin yet he can’t help himself from sticking his tongue out in a mocking manner at Hyunjin.

“You’re right. In my dreams I impress you over and over again.” Hyunjin gives him a genuine smile and Chan feels himself melting just the tiniest bit. “We also do other things but I’m not sure you’d be able to handle those things.” The fan continues as he pulls up a silver key from his left pocket and twists it around in the keyhole.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chan asks as he trails behind Hyunjin who saunters into the studio.

“It means exactly what I said.” Hyunjin declares as he plops down onto the black leather sofa in the studio with a groan. He licks his lips before he meets Chan’s eyes. “You’re really fucking beautiful, you know that?”

No, he doesn’t. Chan’s a mess. He’s a 173 cm tall mess with circles bigger than Saturn’s rings under his eyes. A mess who can’t sleep at night and who also can’t stop himself from imagining Hyunjin getting bent over in dozens of locations.

“You into that, the beautiful type?” Chan asks, almost completely out of breath, as he mimics the way Hyunjin had licked his own lips. A little hesitant, because he doesn’t want to ego trip and jump to a conclusion that turns out to be wrong, he inches himself closer to Hyunjin.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the first person I’ve ever found to be beautiful.” Hyunjin confesses as he stares up into Chan’s eyes. The latter’s breath hitches at the words.

“You’re lying.” The way Hyunjin’s expression goes back to a playful one is what gives it away.

“Yeah, I am. I also find Jisung and Changbin to be really fucking beautiful but I didn’t think you were in the mood to talk about them right now?” Hyunjin stands up from the sofa and tilts his head. “Or am I wrong?” Chan feels so selfish for what he’s about to say.

“You’re right. I don’t want to hear you mention their names even once more tonight.” Chan growls and pushes Hyunjin down on the sofa again before straddling him. He can’t keep it in anymore, some type of feral instinct takes over him and he just want to ravish Hyunjin in the sweetest yet most cruel way the male could ever imagine and- And then Hyunjin places his hands on Chan’s shoulders.

“Chan. I can’t give you what you want today, that wouldn’t be fair to…”

“Don’t say their names, you’re mine for tonight.” Chan whimpers as he tries to move back but Hyunjin keeps him in place. “You are mine for tonight, right?”

Hyunjin chuckles at how Chan’s mood suddenly switched and watches in glee how Chan bites nervously on his lip. It’s hard not to go against his own rules when Chan is looking at him like he’s the only one he wants in the world. Hyunjin nods, remembering that he has to reply.

“Yes, I’m all yours tonight. But still, I didn’t give the other two what they wanted, so I can’t give you what you want either. At least, not today.” He adds the last sentence when he sees Chan jolt back in shock. Hyunjin wraps his arms tighter around Chan’s hips and pulls him closer to him. His heart is ready to combust when Chan starts to knead his shirt with the balls of his hands.

“Then...I don’t understand. Why did you bring me here?” Chan asks as he stares up at Hyunjin with confused eyes.

Hyunjin scans the other as he rubs circles on the other’s hip with the pads of his thumbs. He lets out a sigh before opening his mouth.

“Because I’m selfish.” He stops to look for any affirmation or signal to continue in Chan’s eyes.

“I know you’re not selfish.”

“I am.” Hyunjin chews on his lips and turns his head. “I took you here because I had something in mind but I already knew that we wouldn’t be able to do what you wanted-”

“What did you have in mind then?”

“Huh?” Hyunjin had half expected Chan to just get up from where he was seated and walk right out of the studio. For once, he was happy that he wasn’t right.

Chan begins kneading his shirt faster as a crimson blush began to set on his cheeks. The rapper lets out a frustrated sigh.

“What if I also wanted to do...whatever it is that you wanted to do to me? Maybe you could say what you had planned, or, not planned but what it is that you want to do...with me.” The blonde rapper trails off and buries his head in Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“You really want to know?” Chan bites his shoulder playfully and Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the action.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know, you idiot.” Hyunjin grabs Chan’s shirt and pulls him forward until Chan feels the other’s breath against his ear.

“I want you to be submissive today and when I say that I don’t mean it in the way that I want you to act like a fucking brat. I mean that I want you to sit there and take everything I give to you.” Wow. Hyunjin can definitely see why Chan called him insane before. Hyunjin counts the milliseconds before he lets go of Chan’s shirt and pulls back. “You don’t have to of course. I can walk you to your ho-”

Chan looks at him with pupils the size of UFOs and with his jaw slack and hanging open.

“Chan are you okay?” Had Hyunjin crossed a line?

“I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you, Hyunjin. You won’t regret it.” Oh. So the older was into it? Hyunjin hadn’t dared to hope.

“Chan are you sure?” The older nods eagerly and accidentally bucks his hips forward to grind against Hyunjin.

“Wanna feel good. Want to make you feel good. You’re so beautiful, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin wants to scream when he realizes he can’t kiss Chan even if every molecule in his damn body yells at him to press their lips together. It wouldn’t be fair to the other two.

“Tap my shoulder three times if you want me to stop, okay? Don’t be afraid to tap me, we can stop whenever you want to-” Chan whines and presses himself against Hyunjin.

“‘M not gonna use it.” He slurs as he licks at Hyunjin’s neck. It makes Hyunjin let out a snort.

“You don’t even know what I have planned yet.”

“Yeah because you’re being a fucking bitch and all you do with that stupid beautiful mouth of yours is just talk and talk-Ah!”

Hyunjin grabs Chan’s wrist and pulls him over to the studio desk with Hyunjin’s computer perched on top of it.

“How about you produce some tracks?” Chan stares at him in utter confusion.

“I thought we were going to-”

“How about you produce some tracks?” Hyunjin repeats, this time less nicer than before and gestures to the leather rolling chair.

Chan looks at him before he nods and goes to sit down. Hyunjin watches him closely as the rapper makes himself comfortable before pulling up a program on the computer. He watches for a few minutes and smiles when he notices that Chan has almost completely forgotten that he’s there. Hyunjin can’t have that happening so he decides to get under the desk and sits on his knees. Chan is still focused on the program at hand and doesn’t even notice how Hyunjin shifts around on the cool floor underneath him. Then he feels a palm against the outline of his dick.

“Keep your eyes on the screen.” Hyunjin warns as he lets his dainty fingers run over the clothed bulge.

“But Hyunjin, you’re so pretty. I wanna look at you-_Ah_!” Chan lets out a yelp as Hyunjin’s hand comes crashing down against his thigh.

“Didn’t you say you were going to be a good baby boy for me?” Baby boy. As the bulge grows the tiniest bit underneath his palm, Hyunjin smirks.

Chan bites his lip, obviously frustrated from being taken away the privilege to look at Hyunjin, but keeps his eyes on the program. Hyunjin stares at the bulge in front of him in awe. He wants to to drag Chan’s underwear down and touch, lick and taste his favorite rapper’s cock, so Hyunjin meddles with Chan’s belt before undoing it along with his pants. The sight in front of him makes him inhale a sharp breath. Chan had chosen to not wear underwear today but Hyunjin hadn’t known it so the sight of the other’s cock springing free was the best surprise he could ever get. He shamelessly stares at Chan’s flushed dick which has almost clear pre-cum oozing out from it at the tip. He can’t help but to reach forward and slap it, smirking at how Chan sucks in a breath above him and how the dick bounces against Chan’s stomach. It’s beautiful.

“Fuck, I almost regret not letting you dominate me. Your cock is so pretty but I bet it would look even prettier sliding in and out of my ass.” He smirks at Chan’s low whine that almost, just almost, gets drowned out by the instrumental of the track that Chan is working on. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Watching how I swallow you up whole.”

Hyunjin licks his lips as he brings a hand up to cup and massage Chan’s balls.

“Well, I can swallow you up whole in another way.” And then he wraps his right hand around the base of Chan’s cock as his mouth engulfs it. Chan’s hips stutter at the feeling.

Chan tastes so, _so_ good and Hyunjin whose plan was to humiliate Chan, in the sexiest way possible of course, suddenly finds himself embarrassed by just how much he himself gets off to the taste of Chan. He’s too greedy. Hyunjin realizes it in time and instead opts to let Chan’s length gradually slip more and more into his mouth. Then he pulls back, watches in awe how pretty the saliva string between his thick lips and Chan’s cock is and then dives back in again and deepthroats Chan. Hyunjin has never really been into cock warming but he starts to question himself as his pants grow tighter to the thought of Chan using his mouth as a fuck toy whenever he feels like it. He swivels his tongue around Chan’s length as he pulls on and off his cock and almost finds himself whining when he notices how Chan’s breathing is beginning to speed up and get ragged. He doesn’t want it to end yet, he can’t let this end yet.

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin if you- _Fuck_! Fuck Hyunjin if you don’t want me..._hnghhh,_ if you don’t want to get it in your mouth you need to pull of-” Chan pants above him and Hyunjin notices, to his dismay, that Chan is still looking at the screen. He wants to punish Chan but the other is being so obedient. “Hyunjin I’m being...I’m being serious I’m going-I’m going to, Jesus fucking Christ! Fuck, I’m c-” Hyunjin pulls off completely. Chan blinks a couple of times before finally looking down at Hyunjin who’s sitting under the desk with a cheshire grin displayed on his face. It takes him a couple of seconds to understand.

“Fuck...you’re fucking _evil_.” Chan shakes as he manages to stutter the words out. Hyunjin gives him a sweet smile in return.

“Tap three times if you want to stop.” He reminds him.

“I don’t want to stop. I want to be your good baby boy.” That earns him a chaste kiss on his cock.

And then they start all over again. Hyunjin edges him again and when Hyunjin’s about to edge him for the third time in a row, Chan’s head is resting against the edge of the desk, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Hyunjin loses himself in the taste of Chan’s dick. He feels bad for Chan though, he’s played around with him too much. Hyunjin pulls of Chan’s dick and looks up at him.

“Please, please, _please_.” Chan sobs as he squeezes his eyes shut, cock twitching pathetically even if there’s not a mouth wrapped around it anymore. Hyunjin should reward him, so he does.

“Baby, do you want to fuck my mouth until you cum?” The sobs stop and Chan opens his eyes to stare down at Hyunjin. His throat goes dry.

“Can...Can I really?” Hyunjin smiles up at him and Chan looks at him like he’s found the meaning of life.

Shy fingers make their way down under the desk and separates Hyunjin’s lips. Chan shakily grabs the base of his dick and his jaw goes slack when he inserts the tip of it in Hyunjin’s mouth again.

“Oh.” Chan breathes out and Hyunjin feels all giddy and proud of the amount of power he has over Chan.

Chan eases himself into Hyunjin’s mouth before he carefully starts thrusting into it. It only takes him a couple of minutes before he loses it completely. He’s fucking Hyunjin’s mouth, fingernails digging against the other’s scalp as he pulls Hyunjin’s face forward until the latter’s nose is buried against his happytrail. The thrusts become erratic and animalistic and for every gagging sound that Hyunjin emits, Chan only moans louder. He stops thrusting and instead starts rutting desperately at Hyunjin’s face before he holds the other’s face in place as he starts seeing stars flicker in front of him. Hyunjin and Chan both moan as the latter’s dick twitches in Hyunjin’s throat two, three times before stopping. Hyunjin swallows proudly and Chan pulls his dick out which makes the younger let out a noise of protest.

“You drank it all?” The choice of words makes Hyunjin giggle. He nods and opens his mouth to show Chan that nothing is there. “Fuck, you didn’t have to do that.” He mumbles apologetically but Hyunjin shakes his head.

“I wanted to.” Chan gives him a small smile before yawning. It makes Hyunjin raise an eyebrow. “Are you tired?”

They stare at each other before Chan gives him yet another small smile again.

“I guess I am.” He bites his lip before spreading his arms. “Cuddles.”

Hyunjin side eyes him.

“I hope to God you aren’t using regression now.”

“No. I just want to cuddle with you.” Hyunjin gets out from under the desk only to be pulled into Chan’s embrace. “You smell so nice.”

“I smell like your cum.” Hyunjin states matter of factly.

“I know. That’s why you smell so nice.” Chan laughs as Hyunjin hits him on the chest.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Says the guy who didn’t tell me he was into cockwarming.”

“Good night Chan.” Hyunjin doesn’t want to have this discussion right now.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

To everyone's surprise, Chan falls asleep. So does Hyunjin, until he hears a beep and notices how Chan’s phone screen lits up. He shouldn’t go for it but he does it anyway. He looks at Chan, slumped against the rolling chair and smiles in the dark. He leans forward and gives the rapper a peck on his right cheek which makes Chan hum in his sleep. Hyunjin would lie if he said that he was shocked by what he saw when he picked up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and/or kudos are v v appreciated!! They keep me motivated. Have a good night <3


	5. Opinions

If you're reading this then hi, thanks for sticking around even if it takes me two decades to update this trash story. Alright so I may or may not already have something planned out for the final chapter but before I start writing it I would just want to ask whoever is reading this if they have any requests, kinks, who should be the dom yada yada yada, for the final chapter. If you have any wishes then please comment them and I'm in a bit of an idea drought atm so if you have any specific prompts or skz ships you would want to read about in the _future, _wether that be nsfw stuff or fluff, then please comment those as well and I'll try to cook something up. Don't forget to vote and stream Astronaut. 


	6. What cums after four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is 7k worth of smut. I hope this makes up for the long wait uwuwuuw. Uhm, this isn't beta read so if you want to read the you know, version w/o the spelling errors and stuff like that then u need to wait. I just really needed to post this because it was driving me nUTs and it's 2 am so my English has completely yeeted itself out the window.
> 
> Warnings/possible triggers: Possessive behaviour, bad humour, people being rude in bed I g ?, tiny bit of verbal degradation.

“Seungmin, you don’t know how much I fucking love you.” Hyunjin screams into his phone as soon as Seungmin picks up the call. There’s a pregnant silence going on for about five seconds, his months younger best friend presumably stun by Hyunjin’s sudden affection, before Hyunjin gets a reply

“_Ew gross, never say that again. Anyway, judging by the fact that you don’t sound like your usual bratty, rude and mean self, it would seem to me that the dates went well?_” Seungmin lowered his voice towards the end to not draw any attention from Seungmin’s family members who were yelling and roaring with laughter in the background. Bless Seungmin and his shyness. 

“Honestly your family is exceeding the 90 decibels limit, I don’t think they’re going to hear what you say if you speak in a normal tone anyway. All I can hear is your aunt telling your cousin not to make inappropriate jokes about the stuffed turkey.” Hyunjin smiles as he hear Seungmin sigh from the other end of the line. 

He readjusts on his bed when Seungmin covers the speaker with his hand and absentmindedly lets his left hand stroke over his white oversized tee until he reaches the end of it. Hyunjin stares at his bare outstretched legs for a couple of seconds before he makes the decision to draw his right leg towards him. He chokes around nothing when the action leads to his tee bunching up by his hips and thus reveals a sliver of the white lace panties that Hyunjin’s put on. It wasn’t like he enjoyed wearing them, he would /never/, it was just that they were a gift. Sort of. At Least one would presume that they were a gift since Hyunjin had found them after he had stumbled upon a box wrapped in glittery pink paper, a scented gift card attached to it with the words “Fill these up like you fill my days with joy ;) -Seungmin <3” written in Seungmin’s freakishly neat handwriting, when Hyunjin had decided to do some spring cleaning earlier that day in his relatives’ house. Surprise gifts from Seungmin weren’t a regular thing, and sexy gifts like the lace panties were not something Hyunjin could even imagine getting from Seungmin, but in all honesty that just gave Hyunjin more reasons to wear them. The cute lace bow that you needed to tie yourself was adorable, the way they hugged Hyunjin’s thighs felt amazing and the way his dick strained against them when he got hard was, if possible, even hotter than the design itself. Still, it’s not like Hyunjin wore them out of free will. No, he did it for Seungmin, he needed to appreciate his besties gift. And honestly, if Hyunjin then just accidentally, by accident, not on his own accord, just /happened/ to imagine getting fucked in them by Chan, then that would also be Seungmin’s fault. But of course that wouldn’t happen. Hyunjin might be horny 25/8 but that didn’t mean that he would waste his time imagining Chan’s hands caressing his thighs-

“_Hello_”

-Or Jisung’s jaw going slack when he notices Hyunjin wearing them-

“_You there_?”

-or Changbin growling and pressing him down against the bed when he sees Hyunjin wearing them-

“_Hyunjin!_”

Hyunjin’s eyes fly open when Seungmin yells at him through the phone.

“Yes?” He asks as he shamefully removes the hand on his thigh that had been inching closer to the bulge in his panties. 

”_I can’t believe I just wasted five minutes of my life holding an argumentative speech about why my cousin shouldn’t try to fist the stuffed turkey. Fucking hell, kids these days.”_ Seungmin mumbles and Hyunjin, being the best friend that he is, already knows that Seungmin is running a hair through his thinning hair as he speaks.

“Isn’t your cousin like twenty two though?” Hyunjin’s nose scrunches up.

“_Yeah but he’s like five mentally. Anywho, I need to come by your relatives’ house_.” Seungmin carries on with and Hyunjin squishes his phone between his left shoulder and ear so that he can run his hands over his thighs again, mind slowly drifting back to not so PG imagines about 3racha.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Seungmin to visit Hyunjin’s relatives, their families adored each other. As a matter of fact, Seungmin usually used Hyunjin’s current bedroom whenever he got sick of hearing his relatives banter when he was abroad.

“‘Mmkay. When?” Hyunjin asks, only half listening.

“_Uh like in an hour or so_.” The reply makes him jolt up in his bed, phone sliding down onto the bed with a thud and everything.

“What?”

“_Yeah. We’re celebrating my aunt’s birthday in London. Don’t you remember?_” No. Hyunjin doesn’t remember Seungmin telling him about this at all. 

“Ah. Ehm. Well I-”

A groan from the other end of the line is the only warning Hyunjin gets. He’s been conditioned to associate that groan with long rants and guilt tripping. So Hyunjin settles himself back against the pillows, closes his eyes and hums here and there when he thinks it’s appropriate. 

“_Anywho, I would really appreciate it if you tried to remember my aunt’s birthday next year_."

“Noting it down in my calendar right now.” He doesn’t own one if he’s being honest. “But Minnie, why do you need to stop by my relatives’ house anyway?”

There’s a short pause from the other line which makes Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow.

“_I uh...I think I forgot something in your room. I need to come get it. Anyway, tell me about those dates-_” 

No way in hell that Hyunjin’s going to tell Seungmin about what he’s been up to with 3racha. Seungmin is way too innocent for all that kinky shit. Hyunjin doesn’t know how the dude manages to keep his girlfriend when he goes around acting like a virgin. On second thought, Seungmin probably /is/ a virgin. Either way, Hyunjin isn’t about to tell him how he’s planning to DM them on insta now to invite them over to f-

A loud thud on Hyunjin’s bedroom window almost sends him straight to the hospital wearing only lingerie and an ugly shirt. Hyunjin stills as he watches the window glass vibrate a bit. He counts his heart beats and waits for another thud but only silence follows. 

“Minnie, I’ll call you back, okay?”

“_But…_”

Hyunjin has already hung up, phone laying at the end of his bed. On shaky legs, he gets up and walks towards the window. He’s just another step away from looking down at whoever it is that is trying to break in before he witnesses how an apple collides with his window only to fall down again. Hyunjin shrikes and goes into a crouching position. There’s voices coming from the garden, he realizes, and crawls forward until he’s sitting just under the windowsill, ears pressed against the wall.

“You have officially reached peak dumbness. I’d give you the number to the Guinness World Records but I doubt you would be able to figure out how to call them.” A faint voice accuses.

“What? What did I do now?” This one makes Hyunjin’s eyes widen. It almost sounds like the voice belongs to-

“For fuck sake Jisung, you’re supposed to throw pebbles, not fucking _apples_!” Jisung. Jisung getting clowned by Chan and Changbin. What’s new? “You’re going to break the dude’s fucking window!”

Hyunjin rises so abruptly that he hits his head on the windowsill but he doesn’t even have the time or patience to care as he positions himself in front of the window and pulls it halfway up.

“Han Jisung you better leave my fucking green apples alone. I need those fuckers for when I bake my apple pies.” Jisung, who almost falls down in shock, clutches his heart as he notices Hyunjin looking at them from his room.

“You baked apple pies?” Hyunjin sort of wants to choke him. Who shows up unannounced at someone’s house only to ask them about apple pies? Jisung should consider himself lucky because Hyunjin loves him too much to actually full on kill him.

“I can’t bake any if you keep destroying my apples like that!” He gestures animatedly at the two green, now damaged by the window fight, apples on the ground.

“Uh, so sorry for showing up unannounced, Hyunjin. This was a really bad idea.” Chan says. They lock eyes for about five seconds before Chan adverts his gaze and flushes red. Cute. 

“Yeah yeah, stop boasting about how you carry the one brain cell out of us three. Hey Hyunjin, can we come up?” Changbin asks, no shame whatsoever, as he smiles up towards Hyunjin. Who knew a man standing short at 1,68 meters could fit so much beauty in that tiny body frame?

Wait. Was Changbin legit asking if- Hyunjin chokes.

“You mean now? You wanna come up now?” The three rappers exchange wary glances before they hesitantly nod.

“Only if we’re allowed to, of course.” The softness of Chan’s smile makes something inside Hyunjin melt.

Well, he was planning on inviting them over anyway, even if the game show was over. He gives a small nod and it’s enough to make the three men standing out in his garden (which sounds a bit creepy if he thinks about it) break out into wide grins. Hyunjin fumbles around for the keys and then throws them out through the window before he closes it. He turns around and-

Fuck.

The panties.

Hyunjin goes into panic mode, much like clowns go into panic mode when mr.CB97 keeps playing that one song where he sings about making love on vlive, when he hears the front door getting unlocked. Right. Fuck. He’s not about to greet the only three men he can stand, sorry Seungmin, in lace panties. There’s chatter and laughs coming from the ground below and Changbin who’s the only one of them who’s visited Hyunjin before, tells them that his room is up the stairs. Hyunjin acts before he thinks. He quickly slides the panties off and throws them in the corner of his room, he just vacuumed so it’s okay, and then he grabs the four pillows from his bed and throws them in the corner as well. Great, he’s a genius. Hyunjin applauds himself for his skill for problem solving as he quickly pulls out a drawer and grabs his grey calvin klein boxers, remembering how Jisung loves them, and then a grey pair of sweatpants. The knock on his door is heard just as he finishes putting on the pants.

“Come in!” Hyunjin yells as he attempts to throw himself on his bed. That idea quickly evaporates into thin air as he gets pulled back by someone’s grip on his wrist.

The sight of Jisung, with his newly dyed brown hair, his oversized sweatshirt and those dark eyes staring at him with so much want in them makes Hyunjin’s mouth fall agape.

“You told us to wait to kiss you after Chan’s date.” Jisung whispers as he hesitantly brings up one hand to stroke some of Hyunjin’s bed hair behind his ears. Hyunjin nods to show that he remembers. “Well, can I kiss you now then?”

Jisung looks like a kicked puppy and it makes some sick part sadistic part scream in joy when he notices how much power he has over him. It’s a nice feeling, knowing somebody wants you just as much as you want them, and when Hyunjin nods and then feels Jisung’s lips against his just two seconds later, he realizes that it might actually be okay to want somebody this much. Maybe he doesn’t need to hold himself back or only please the other when it comes to sex and intimacy, Hyunjin muses as Jisung shoves him up against his bedroom wall. Maybe it wouldn’t harm to let go of his need for control for just one night. And then Jisung’s arm wrap around his waist as he lifts Hyunjin so the taller can wrap his legs around his waist. Hyunjin groans into Jisung’s mouth as the new position makes it way easier to feel Jisung’s hard on pressing against his own. 

The brown haired rapper is very eager, Hyunjin notes as Jisung keeps pressing his mouth against his. Jisung kisses him like it’s the last day of the earth and the only oxygen left in the world can be found in Hyunjin’s mouth or something. He wants to make him breathless, Hyunjin notices when Jisung lets go of his lips only to dive in in a new angle less than a second after. He’s lacking when it comes to technique but Hyunjin finds himself not minding it at all. Jisung is trying to make up for all the hours Hyunjin has been running through his mind without giving Jisung some time to rest. He’s trying to prove a point, he doesn’t give a shit if he’s being ferocious or desperate, he doesn’t have the patience to pretend. Jisung has let his walls down and is showing his vulnerability to Hyunjin. Hyunjin likes it, he /gets/ it, because he feels the same about Jisung.

“You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” Jisung is panting as Hyunjin breaks the kiss and throws the statement out into the air. But this time, Hyunjin isn’t teasing him like he did in the changing room. Now he just wants to know the truth, no matter how raw or ugly it is.

“You...you have no fucking idea.” Hyunjin’s lips tug into a genuine smile when Jisung rests his forehead against his. Jisung smiles back as he attempts to control his already ragged breathing. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your body and your lips. Fuck, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about those fucking lips of yours.”

Jisung shifts, holds him tighter with only one arm wrapped around his waist as he lifts his other one to caress Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin closes his eyes as Jisung slowly swipes his fingers against his lips.

“Just fucking kiss me already.” It comes out as a whine and Jisung quickly presses his lips back onto Hyunjin’s. He groans as Hyunjin’s left hand travels to his hair and buries itself in it. 

And then Jisung suddenly isn’t pressed up against Hyunjin anymore. Jisung gets shoved away and Changbin, seated on the middle of Hyunjin’s bed, pulls Hyunjin forward until he topples over and falls onto the vanilla scented comforter. 

“Come on Hyunjin, let me show you how us big boys kiss.” Changbin smirks at him as he pulls Hyunjin into his lap. The hard on that’s pressing against Hyunjin’s ass is a pleasant surprise.

“Changbin please, you’re like five foot five-/ah/” Hyunjin’s nails dig into Changbin’s back when the shorter nips, a bit too hard on his neck.

“I’m actually five foot six, mind you.” Changbin replies as he happily licks at the mark that’s starting to transition into a beautiful red and burgundy hue. 

“The fact that you guys are using feet as a unit is such a turn off.” Jisung groans when he settles behind Changbin on the bed, facing the latter’s back and Hyunjin’s face. 

“Okay? And your sole existence is a turn off for me but you don’t hear me talking about that.” Changbin hisses as he pulls Hyunjin closer to him. 

Slender fingers are placed under Hyunjin’s chin and Hyunjin complies to Changbin’s silent request by tilting his head back for him.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Changbin mumbles as he nuzzles his nose in Hyunjin’s neck, making the goose bumps visible on Hyunjin’s skin. “But you’d look even more beautiful covered in my marks.”

Hyunjin can’t keep his moans contained when Changbin whisper directly into his ear, warm breath hitting his neck. That fucker. He’s using Hyunjin’s biggest weakness against him. Hyunjin regrets ever letting Changbin know about his kink for Changbin’s voice when he hears him chuckle.

The regrets quickly evaporate when Changbin carefully grazes his ears with his lips before nipping at Hyunjin’s earlobe. Changbin’s mouth lets go only to press against the skin right under Hyunjin’s ear. Over and over again, Changbin presses his lips against his neck, not even staying long enough in one place to consider them pecks, before Hyunjin realizes that he’s teasing him. Hell no.

“Fucking hell Changbin, stop being a tease.” Hyunjin hisses as he pushes on Changbin’s chest so that the latter crashes into Jisung. 

“I’m not trying to tease you, I just want to take the time to appreciate you and… I don’t know, mark you up? I don’t want to just get it over with.” Changbin is blushing as he explains and adverts his eyes from Hyunjin as he stares at an imaginary stain on Hyunjin’s blanket.

Oh. Oh fuck that was pretty cute. But there’s an issue, still-

“Shouldn’t the dom be the one to mark the sub?” Changbin blinks slowly at him.

“Yes? That’s why-oh.” His eyes suddenly darken and he can’t help but to let out a scoff. “You’ve got to be kidding me if you think I’m going to take your dick in my ass.”

In utter confusion, Hyunjin tilts his head back.

“What did you think was gonna happen?” Hyunjin’s words makes Changbin grit his teeth.

“Do I look submissive to you?” The anger that’s so clearly lacing both Changbin’s voice and expression makes Hyunjin smirk and makes his heart scream in joy.

“You certainly did look submissive when you-”

“_Ah, fuck_!” 

Hyunjin and Changbin break away from each other at the sudden sound. Jisung is laying on the middle of the bed with Chan on top of him.

“Are you guys seriously about to have sex whilst we’re bickering?” Changbin stares at them with a mixture of disgust and disappointment on his face when Chan pulls Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth as he ruts against the brown haired rapper’s thigh.

“Yeah do we look like netflix to you? You think you can just go on and fuck in front of us like nothing?” Hyunjin asks with furrowed brows. Chan rolls his eyes and stops sucking on Jisung’s face for one second.

“Honestly if netflix hired you and just let you two have a show entirely dedicated to bickering with each other then maybe netflix wouldn’t be losing all of their money like they are now.” Chan states with a shrug of his shoulders before he returns to kissing Jisung like his life depends on it, still grinding down against his thigh.

“Honestly sometimes I just look at you and think about how sad it is that your dick gets more rest than what you yourself actually get.” The blonde pulls away from Jisung, a move Jisung isn’t too happy with, at Hyunjin’s words.

“Nah dude, my dick doesn’t get to rest. My dick probably has insomnia at this point.” Hyunjin chortles at Chan’s words.

“That’s dumb.” Jisung counters with as he props himself up on his elbows.

“So is your face.” Chan replies.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does your face.” Chan spits back and Jisung is about to launch at him when Changbin drags Chan away.

“Chan why are you being so fucking rude for?” Changbin pulls Chan against his chest and frowns when Chan sighs. His hands find their way up in Chan’s hair and he tugs at the strands as a warning. “Answer me.”

Hyunjin is perplexed as he scans Chan’s face only to notice the blush starting to spread on his cheeks. Chan casts his eyes downward and stutters a bit.

“Huh? What’s that? Speak louder.” Changbin orders and tugs on Chan’s hair again.”

“_Fuck_! I’m horny okay? I just...it hurts.” Chan bites his lips at his words and shakes his head in embarrassment when he’s finished. “I just want to cum.”

Holy fuck. Hyunjin doesn’t think he can get much more turned on than he is now.

“Uh huh. And why are you turned on, Channie?” Changbin asks. The shorter’s hands start to travel downward and strokes Chan’s shirt clad torso.

“Because Hyunjin is here.” Hyunjin and Chan locks eyes and Hyunjin needs to wipe at his mouth with his arm to make sure he isn’t drooling.

“Hyunjinnie is making you hard?” Changbin asks, just for the sake of toying with Chan’s pleasure.

“Yes.”

“Mhmm. Do you wanna show Hyunjin how hard he makes you?” Chan nods immediately and Changbin’s fingers slide down until they’re fiddling with the zipper of Chan’s jeans. 

Both Jisung and Hyunjin suck in a breath when Changbin unzips Chan’s jeans and tugs them down a bit until Chan’s grey boxers are on display.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot.” Jisung murmurs in Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin would lie if he said he disagreed. The precum coming from his cock had formed a small spot on Chan’s boxers and Changbin wasn’t going to let it go unnoticed.

“Aww look, there’s already so much precum.” Changbin says in a sing song voice as he circles the spot with his fingers. Chan jolts at the feeling and tilts his head back and releases a groan when the action makes even more precum ooze out. “Such an impatient bitch.” 

Jisung whines from where he’s sitting beside Hyunjin on the bed and when Hyunjin turns to look at him, he feels like he’s about to bust at any second. Jisung is stroking himself through his boxers as he watches Changbin tease Chan’s cock over his underwear. The sight is breathtaking, /Jisung/ is breathtaking when he sits like that, jaw slack with drool threatening to dribble down his chin, eyes glossy and hooded as he watches Chan as if mesmerized by his own member.

“Hyunjin, you want to fuck him?” Changbin suddenly asks. Chan whines when Changbin stops feeling him up and lets him go completely.

No, Hyunjin doesn’t want that. He would want to be on the receiving end when it comes to Chan but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Chan to get fucked by someone else.

“No. Wanna watch you fuck him instead.” Chan’s eyes fly open at the words. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Hyunjin raises his eyebrows as if to ask if there’s something wrong. Chan tilts his head before smiling softly at him.

“You’re hiding something, aren’t you Hyunjin?” The blonde asks, soft smile still grazing his features.

“I would never.” 

Chan doesn’t need to give him a verbal reply. The look on his face tells Hyunjin that the other doesn’t believe him.

“_Fuck._ Fuck, I’m gonna-” Jisung hisses beside him and when Hyunjin notices that the other has his cock out and is fucking up into his hand, Hyunjin immediately grabs Jisung’s hand and pins it down beside him. 

Jisung’s eyes widen when he understands just exactly what Hyunjin is doing. His hips desperately thrust up in the air in frustration.

“No, fuck, please. Hyunjin I was so close, I need to-”

“You’re not allowed to come yet. I haven’t even fucked you.” Hyunjin says as he pins down Jisung’s other hand as well just to be on the safe side.

“Do you maybe wanna fuck them at the same time in the same bed?” Changbin asks and both Chan and Jisung moan at the question. Changbin and Hyunjin exchange a sinister smile on each part before remembering that they’re still fighting over who’s the most dominant one of them.

“Would you two like that? You want to be fucked on the same bed?” Chan and Jisung nod impatiently. “Fuck, you guys are gonna be the death of me.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

  
Hyunjin soon learns that Jisung is very fucking vocal when he’s bottoming. Jisung is laying on Hyunjin’s bed with his ass up in the air as Hyunjin marvels at how Jisung’s clenching around him even when he’s just one finger in. Chan and Changbin are right in front of them, with Chan on all fours and Changbin prepping him from behind. Jisung continues to moan and mewl into the pillow as soon as Hyunjin moves in the slightest bit.

“Fucking hell, he’s not even getting fucked yet. Chan, shut him up.” Changbin slaps Chan’s ass for good measure and pulls his fingers out.

Chan crawls forward a bit and places his fingers under Jisung’s chin so that he can tilt the younger’s head up. Jisung blinks at Chan with dazed out eyes before releasing a loud moan when Chan crashes his lips against his. Hyunjin’s finger stills as his jaw hits the floor. Chan opens his eyes and stares directly at Hyunjin as he deepens the kiss with Jisung. It makes Hyunjin feel some type of way. Jealousy blooms in his chest, directed at all three of them. He’s jealous of all of them. He already has all of them wrapped around his little finger but it isn’t enough to keep the horrible feelings away. Hyunjin wants, he /needs/ to be entitled to all three of them. So, in a spur of jealousy, he adds another lubed up finger. Jisung yells in pleasure into the kiss and accidentally manages to bite on Chan’s lip so hard that it draws blood.

“Fucker.” Chan whispers as he pulls away from Jisung’s mouth and gets on all fours again. 

Chan is cute in the way that he has the potential and want to be vocal but he isn’t because his dignity and pride gets in the way. Even as he bottoms, Chan’s a control freak. He tries not to show his eyebrows furrowing up, tries not to show how badly he just wants to let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he gets fucked silly or how good it feels when Changbin jabs at his prostate with his fingers. Chan’s cute when he’s being fake. Hyunjin knows the real Chan, the one who begs to cum like he was a bitch in heat and who cries when he’s denied an orgasm. He knows because he was the reason for it. Hyunjin leans over Jisung’s body and licks away the blood from Chan’s lips. It takes him every cell in his body to hide his victory smile when he notices Chan’s perplexed expression when he draws back to continue prepping Jisung. 

Changbin speaks up.

“Guys we need safewords.”

“Big Mac.” Jisung mumbles as he raises his head from where it’s been buried in the vanilla scented blanket.

“Safewords are supposed to be something you don’t like.” Hyunjin says and places a slap on Jisung’s cheek just because.

“Yeah. Big Mac.” 

“Not to be that person but Big Mac sounds like some shit apple would name their dildos if they ever launched some.” Chan joins in.

“Why would apple launch dildos?” Hyunjin cries out in confusion.

“To piss McDonald’s off, why else?” Changbin says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, beef. Literally.” Jisung laughs at his own joke.

“What?”

“I don’t get it.”

“Yeah well you know what I’m not getting? Your dick in my ass. Can you fucking hurry up?” Jisung hisses as he wiggles his ass impatiently.

“Know your place.” Hyunjin hisses as he grabs onto Jisung’s nape and presses the other’s cheek into the comforter.

Jisung has always looked and sounded so pretty, beautiful even. But nothing beats how his eyes roll back into their sockets and the long moan he releases when Hyunjin stops dragging the tip of his cock between his asscheeks and finally presses inside. 

“Wait, fuck, turn over.”

“Huh?”

“Turn over. Wanna see how beautiful you look when you’re getting off on my cock.”

He flips Jisung over and is pleasantly surprised by his partner’s flexibility when he manages to press Jisung’s legs against his chest. 

“I’ve never seen this position before. Why do people-_oh!_” Jisung’s mouth falls open when he realizes why Hyunjin switched positions. The new angle makes it easier for Hyunjin to go deeper and faster without hurting Jisung.

At the same time, Changbin groans loudly as he begins to pistol into Chan who’s struggling with keeping himself up on his arms. Hyunjin adverts his eyes from Changbin to Chan who’s being awfully quiet. When the pace that Changbin has set gets too much, Chan falls down on his arms and gets fucked in the same position that Jisung had originally been in. A few moans escape his lips here and there but it doesn’t matter. It’s been affirmed. Changbin can’t break Chan, only Hyunjin can do that. Hyunjin’s the only one who can get Chan to fully submit by just giving him a blowjob. And as for Jisung, Hyunjin’s the only who can get him in this state as well. When Hyunjin finally finds Jisung prostate, the other screams out in pleasure. Hyunjin knows it’s pretty obscene and perverse but he can’t stop admiring the way his cock slides in and out of Jisung over and over again. Jisung starts blabbering incoherent sentences, saliva running from the corners of his mouth. He’s fucked him into subspace.

“‘Lease, let me-let me cum. Hyunjin, hnghh, feel so good.” Hyunjin adores Jisung, he’s so precious. So precious and obscenely dirty minded at the same time. “Your c-cock fills me up so good. Want yo-ah- your cum.”

Hyunjin bends down and connect their lips. He pushes his tongue into Jisung’s mouth and he can feel the other’s cock twitching against his abs twice before a full body shiver takes over Jisung. 

“Thank you.” Jisung whispers after he’s done catching his breath. Hyunjin merely shakes his head.

“No. Thank _you_ for letting me make someone as beautiful as you have a good time and cum.” He says and pecks Jisung’s lips.

“You didn’t cum.” Jisung whines as Hyunjin scoops up his cum and puts his fingers into Jisung’s mouth.

“Maybe he needs to get fucked.” Chan says and Hyunjin sticks his tongue out.

“Changbin isn’t going to manage to make me cum anyway.” Hyunjin says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Excuse me? Is that a fucking challenge?” Changbin asks as his hips stop from thrusting into Chan once again.

“I guess it is. Either that or it’s an invite.” Hyunjin says as he lays himself down on the bed, ass up in the air and spreads his cheeks with his hands. “Is this enough of an invite?”

“Fucking hell.” Changbin curses under his breath as he fumbles for the bottle of lube that somehow made its way under the mattress.

Hyunjin smirks in triumph before directing his gaze to Chan who’s just sat staring at him.

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to let me suck you off?” Hyunjin huffs as Chan springs to his feet. “Where are you going?”

“Going to grab a pillow. You’re going to be more comfortable if you have a pillow under you when you get fucked.” Chan explains and goes to the corner of his room.

Hyunjin just rolls his eyes and doesn’t think too much of it.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Changbin doesn’t last long once he’s in. Hyunjin considers himself to be the luckiest guy on planet earth when he’s getting fucked in the ass by Changbin whilst Chan has his legs spread and lets Hyunjin deepthroat him. Hyunjin can’t keep his eyes of Chan. Something feels a bit off. Chan’s looking at him with an expression Hyunjin can’t make out. So, he hollows his cheeks and sucks faster in hopes of getting a reaction.

“Fuck, I can’t-I’m going to.” Changbin groans as he fills up the condom. 

“F-fuck. Hyunjin, I’m also-I’m going to-/ah fuck/.” Hyunjin sucks faster as excitement fills him. He’s finally gonna get to swallow Chan’s cum again. 

But then, Chan throws his head back until it hits the headboard and his breathing slows down. Hyunjin blinks up in confusion when he notices that his mouth hasn’t gotten filled yet. But then Chan thanks him for letting him cum and it makes Hyunjin’s head spin even faster. So Hyunjin pretends to swallow and then pulls away from Chan’s cock. When he sees it glide out, he notices that it’s still hard. Oh. Out of all the things he had expected Chan to be, a liar really wasn’t on the list. But Chan pulls the comforter over his lower part to cover his hard on and all Hyunjin can do is send him an annoyed glance.

“Hyunjin did you cum?” Changbin somewhere from the room.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin lies and takes some tissues from his bedside table and pretends to clean himself off. “We should shower.”

Changbin and Jisung nods in agreement.

“The bathroom is on the first floor by the walk in wardrobe. We have a bathtub but it’s pretty small so unless we want to break it and get killed by my relatives it would probably be best if we go two at a time. You two can go first.” Hyunjin points at them with his chin and Changbin and Jisung complies. 

Hyunjin waits until the door closes behind the two youngest members of the trio before he turns to Chan.

“You faked a fucking orgasm? Are you kidding me? If you don’t get to cum, just tell me, but don’t fucking pretend to get one when you don’t.” Hyunjin hisses, face red with embarrassment and anger. 

Chan scoffs at him before he gets up from the bed.

“I guess we’re both not being completely honest with each other.” He mumbles.

“What the fuck do you /mean/? When did I ever lie to you?” Hyunjin asks as he also gets up from the bed. Chan groans and drags a hand over his nose and mouth.

“You have been fucking other people whilst we were doing the tv show thingy, haven’t you?”   
Well that certainly came out of absolutely fucking nowhere. What would even make Chan think that he was cheating? No matter how many times he thought it through, he just couldn’t understand where Chan was coming from.

“I’m so sorry but I have no idea how the fuck you came up with this idea-” 

“Oh really?” Chan saunters over to the corner of the room. Hyunjin frowns. Is he going to hit him with a pillow? Is he going to start a pillow fight out of nowhere? Chan bends down, throws the pillows to the side, and when he gets back up again he is showcasing something in his right hand. Hyunjin squints his eyes. “Then what are these doing here?”

Hyunjin can’t even see what object that white cloth hanging from Chan’s pointer is. It almost looks like-Oh.

Fuck.

The panties.

“Ehm. Those...those are mine.” Hyunjin admits after a minute long silence that felt more like an hour.

Chan looks at him and lets out a shallow laugh.

“You really expect me to believe that?” He asks, eyes hurt and voice disappointed.

“Yes. They’re mine, now give them back.” Chan lifts his hand and holds them above Hyunjin’s head. It’s humiliating, having to jump naked to reach a pair of panties that were a one time thing.

“Maybe we should give them back to their rightful owner instead.” Hyunjin stills and Chan looks down at him with eyes filled with...hatred? 

“I already told you, they’re _mine!_” Hyunjin screams. Okay. Fuck this shit. It’s getting too humiliating. “Whatever, fine, I cheated, are you happy now?”

Chan stares at him and then at the panties...and then he stares at Hyunjin again.

“Are...were you being serious? Are they like...actually yours? Like for real?” 

How could such a talented composer and lyricist, writing great lyrics such as “-Iron man in the streets but I am badder than Tony” and “-Chop chop, I’m cooking up a hot pot” also be terrible at articulating when it comes to everyday conversations about panties? It was confusing.

“Fuck it, forget it.” Hyunjin says as his cheeks flush scarlet red. He is about to get back in bed when Chan pulls him against his chest.  
“If they actually are yours then it would be so fucking hot though.” He says and licks at the spot underneath Hyunjin’s ear, making the younger release a loud gasp.

“You serious?” He wheezes.

“I’m dead serious. Seeing you in lingerie...fuck, I can’t think of anything sexier.” Chan groans and presses himself up closer against his back. Since they’re both still naked, Hyunjin can clearly feel how hard Chan is.

“You like that? The bratty ones who dress up in lingerie and secretly wants to be dominated?” Hyunjin asks as he grinds himself against Chan’s hard-on. He smirks when the other wraps an arm around his waist.

“You remember our date, don’t you?”

“Of course.” 

“You remember how you told me that you almost regretted not letting me dominate you because, and I quote, “-Your cock is so pretty but I bet it would look even prettier sliding in and out of my ass.” Chan brings a hand down and wraps it around his own dick. He lets it slide up and down the cleft of Hyunjin’s ass. “Because if you still feel the same, then I would gladly pick up on that offer.”

“I’m not the type to take back my words.” Hyunjin says and reaches up to snatch the panties out of Chan’s hands.

“Good.” Chan moves until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, Hyunjin standing in front of him. He grabs onto Hyunjin’s hips and brings him forward until he can rest his head against Hyunjin’s hip bone and mouth against it. “I wanna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to think about any other than me, even when you’re getting fucked by someone else. I wanna fuck you so hard you’ll be jerking off to thoughts of me in the future. I wanna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember any guy’s name that isn’t mine. But first, I want to see you come in those cute panties. Let’s ruin them.”

Fuck, Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on or in love. He quickly steps into the panties and enjoys the groan Chan lets out. Chan pushes Hyunjin down onto the bed and settles in between his legs. 

“Can I?”

“Yes, yes, yes, anything is fine as long as it’s you.” Hyunjin wants to cry for every second that passes without Chan touching him.

“Fuck, you bring out sides of me that I didn’t even know I had.” Chan growls before he begins kissing the insides of Hyunjin’s thighs, mouth traveling closer to the panties and the area Hyunjin wants him to touch. “You look so fucking beautiful, baby boy. Look so fucking pretty wearing lace. Spread your legs for me baby.”

Hyunjin whines in frustration but does what he's told anyway.

“That’s a good baby boy.” Chan finally puts his hands to good use as he starts massaging Hyunjin’s bulge over the panties. Then he keeps Hyunjin’s legs spread with his hands as he gives Hyunjin’s cock broad licks over the panties. 

“Chan fucking hell. Please-”

“Please what?” Chan asks as he licks at the material, hoping that at least some of the saliva manages to get through the thin material.

“Need to come. Now.” Hyunjin pants as he tugs at Chan’s hair.

“You’re going to come in your panties?” Chan asks as he repositions himself and starts grinding down onto Hyunjin’s bulge. “Okay, but you need to be quiet.”

Chan starts by clamping a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth as he grinds down. When Hyunjin’s moans still manages to slip out, he instead switches over to letting Hyunjin gag on his fingers. When not even that helps, Chan wraps his digits around Hyunjin’s neck and growls.

“Holy fuck. We’re just dry humping and you’re already moaning like a slut.” Hyunjin is too deep into pleasure to reply. The feeling of putting his life into Chan’s hands is making his cock ooze with precum. “Maybe I should get Jisung and Changbin here. Let them try and fit both of their cocks into your mouth. That’s the only way you’ll shut up right? By getting cocks shoved down your throat-”

Hyunjin’s eyes roll back as he cums. His vision goes white and his body goes limp after twitching a couple of times. Chan kisses him as soon as he regains his vision and the feeling of Chan’s lips against his would honestly be enough to make him cum again. Being the zoo keeper that he is, Chan helps Hyunjin remove the cum stained panties. He leans down to lick up the cum that had gotten above the panty slit before he grabs ahold of Hyunjin’s legs and places them over his shoulders.

“Do you want to wait before we fuck or-”

“No. Now, I want your dick inside me _now_.” Hyunjin wiggles on the bed.

“Fuck, okay okay.”

Chan teases him again and then finally, fucking finally Hyunjin feels how the head of Chan’s cock penetrates him and Jesus-

“Christ!” Hyunjin’s head snaps up at the loud shriek. Chan immediately pulls out. And covers them with the comforter.

Hyunjin blinks at the three men standing in the opening of his bedroom. Why, /why/ is Seungmin standing there.

“I uh- I’m sorry. I had to pick something up from here, remember? Jisung and Changbin let me in.” Seungmin explains and Jisung gives them a small wave at the mention of his name.

Seungmin scans the bed before he notices the panties.

“Oh! Did you take them out of the box? Actually, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure my girlfriend will love them whether they come in a pink box or not.” He says as he picks up the panties. Seungmin who is looking a bit uncomfortable, slaps a hand over his eyes. “Well, I guess I’ll see myself out.”

“Actually, you can’t see yourself out.” Jisung says in a matter-of-factly tone.

The other three people look at him in confusion.

“What? Why?” Seungmin asks, hand still covering his eyes.

“Because you have a hand over your eyes. You can’t see yourself out if you’re blocking your view.” Jisung grabs Seungmin’s hand and pulls it away from his eyes. “There you go! _Now_ you can see yourself out.” 

Jisung is smiling triumphantly and Seungmin stutters before giving them an awkward bow and then sprinting out.

“Bye Seungmin! Thanks for stopping by-” Hyunjin doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before he hears the front door slam shut.

Hyunjin presses his palms against his eyes and lets himself fall down flat on the bed.

“Uh Hyunjin?” Chan asks hesitantly.

“Mhmmm?”

“You might want to tell him about the panties. We wouldn’t want Seungmin and his girlfriend to wait nine months only to find out that Seungmin isn’t the father.”

Hyunjin jolts up.

“Fuck!”

“I don’t get it.” Jisung says as he scratches the side of his head.

“Hyunjin has a panties kink.” Chan announces and Changbin breaks out into loud laughter. Then Chan breaks out into laughter, followed by Hyunjin. The only one who isn’t laughing is Jisung.

“Wait I don’t get it? I thought everyone had that?” The laughing stops. “What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH I was gonna include a scene of Chan and Hyunjin having sex at the end but then I don't know what happened heheh I felt like being mean. Thank you all for the comments on the previous chapter, I tried to take as many opinions/requests into account and I'll reply to the comments tomorrowwww (I had way too much fun reading them). I lowkey wonder though who you guys feel had the best chemistry or was the best combo in this story because I want to know your opinions heehh. If you have any requests/ pairings for future skz works, nsfw or like fluff, then please let me knowwww. I love comments and kudos so leave those if you feel like it <3 And yeah, those panties weren't a gift for Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically, the chapter order is; Jisung, Changbin and then Chan and then after that there's going to be another chapter that we're not going to talk about yet. Please leave kudos/comments if you can because they motivate me <3 Have a nice day/evening/night/morning.


End file.
